


Good Things Do Happen

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: This Our Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 8, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels fell months ago and Dean is getting worried about Cas. There's been no word since before heaven went on lockdown. When Cas finally turns up at the bunker soaked and human, Dean has to face his feelings for the angel once and for all before he loses his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys let me run through my other characters and their relatives again real quick.  
> Alyssa Holmes Campbell is the oldest sister to Mycroft, Sherlock and Quentin Holmes. She is married to Christopher Campbell, the younger brother of Mary Winchester and older brother of Sheriff Stilinski. Their kids Elizabeth, Adalaina and Joshua are the cousins of Dean and Sam Winchester and Stiles Stilinski.  
> Other than that its mild bits of angst and some fluff and basically what was going on during the end of Agent Bond and Another Miracle. It's mostly stand alone if you're not interested in the other stuff.

It was quiet, too quiet. Even with four other people in the bunker it was practically silent. Sam was sleeping off the effects of the discontinued trials. He was getting better but the progress was slow. Kevin was ceaselessly trying to translate the tablets in order to figure out how to reopen heaven and send the angels back. Charlie was trying to set up a system to track the angels’ activity while they were stranded on earth. Crowley was chained up in the dungeon.  


It had been several months since the trials and the angels’ fall. Dean was going crazy. The quiet was weighing on him. Cas still hadn’t checked in and Dean was starting to panic. At first he had been angry. Then he was worried. Then he realized his feelings for Cas and was terrified that this would be the time that Cas was actually dead, no take backs or returns.  


He sat staring at the table in front of him when there came a loud banging on the bunker door. Dean jumped, startled. He grabbed a gun and went to the door cautiously. He pulled the door open slowly and nearly dropped his gun when he saw who stood there. It was Cas, soaking wet with a sheepish looking and equally soaked Gabriel lurking behind him.  


“Dean.” Cas said looking relieved. Dean ushered them inside quickly.  


“Charlie!” Dean called into the bunker.  


She appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh. My. God.” She gasped when she saw the angels.  


“Could you grab some clothes for them please? I’m gonna make them something to eat.” Dean said.  


“Yeah okay.” She turned and disappeared into the bunker.  


“I’m guessing you want a shower.” Dean said turning back to Cas and Gabriel.  


They nodded and he beckoned them forward. He quietly showed them to the bathroom.  


“How long has it been since you guys had anything to eat?” He asked them.  


“A couple days.” Gabe told him.  


“Jesus.” Dean muttered. “Okay, I’ll make you guys some soup and sandwiches, I don’t want to make you sick.”  


They nodded and went to their showers.  


Dean passed Kevin on his way to the kitchen. He reached out and grabbed Kevin’s shoulder.  


“Come on, Kev, bedtime.” He said gently.  


Kevin stood almost mechanically and walked with Dean towards his room, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “I’m almost there.” He protested weakly.  


“And it’ll still be there in the morning.” Dean told him firmly as they reached Kevin’s room. “For now, get some sleep so that you can continue working on it.”  


Kevin pushed the door shut and Dean returned to the kitchen. He silently grabbed the ingredients for soup and sandwiches. He cooked distractedly, mostly focused on what had happened with Cas and Gabe. He nearly burnt himself when he realized that they might be graceless, or at least running low. They were eating and showering and had shown up dripping rather than just appearing and scaring the shit out of him like usual. He finished with the food and went to set up rooms for the angels, the empty room next to Kevin’s for Gabe and the one next to his for Cas. He returned to the kitchen as they finished their showers. Dean quietly dished them up some soup and told them to have at the sandwiches. He watched them eat then wordlessly showed them to their rooms. Things had been difficult and they could wait to talk about it till tomorrow.  


“If either of you need anything just let me know. I’m next door to Cas.” Dean said.  


Cas nodded his understanding and Gabe gave Dean a small salute. Dean slipped into his room and fell into a fitful sleep.  


ooooooo  


Dean woke fully a couple hours later to the sound of a terrified cry. He was out of the room in an instant. He didn’t even hesitate before pushing into Cas’ room. Cas was still asleep, fighting against something.  


“Cas,” Dean whispered from beside the bed, not wanting to startle him.  


Cas stopped fighting but still lay there whimpering softly in his sleep.  


“Cas,” Dean said again, this time louder and Cas’ eyes snapped open and up to his face.  


“Dean,” He said dejectedly. “I am sorry that I woke you.”  


“Cas,” Dean murmured, “Are you alright?”  


“I’m human, Dean.” Cas said as though he were bracing himself.  


“And?” Dean asked. “Cas, you’re family. Human or angel. We’re here for you and you belong with us.”  


Cas blinked up at him. Dean looked at him steadily, hoping that Cas could see the sincerity in his eyes. Cas nodded and Dean turned to go.  


“Stay?” Cas asked, barely audible.  


Dean crawled into the bed and curled protectively around his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke before Cas the next morning. He looked down at Cas’ sleeping face and his chest grew tight. He sighed quietly, wishing he could just stay in the hazy post sleep contentment he found himself in. He pushed himself out of the bed. Cas grumbled lazily at the jostling. Dean slipped from the room to start breakfast.  


Bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee were all ready as his ragtag family wandered in, drawn by the smell of food. Kevin made a beeline for the coffee while Charlie cheerfully grabbed plates and started setting the table. Gabriel hovered behind Kevin, waiting for the coffee. Sam had already taken a seat. Cas stood uncertainly in the door way.  


“Come on in, Cas.” Dean called as he dished out food. “There’s plenty of room and plenty of food.”  


Cas sat at the table and watched breakfast unfold.  


They spent the day going over what had happened with Metatron and what the angels were up to. Cas and Gabe slowly revealed what they had been up to these past few months.  


“I couldn’t remember your phone number.” Cas said sheepishly.  


“It’s fine, Cas. All that matters is that you made it here okay.” Dean reassured him.  


ooooooo  


A few days had passed since the reappearance of the angels. Dean was baking and Cas was sitting near him, watching silently.  


“I should leave.” Cas said suddenly.  


“What?” Dean demanded, whirling to face him.  


“I should leave. As in I shouldn’t stay here in the bunker.” Cas expanded.  


“Why the hell would you do that?” Dean asked.  


“I’m all but useless now, Dean. No powers, unable to help you, having betrayed you yet again. Dean, it’s best if I just go.” Cas said, standing and turning to leave.  


“Best for who, Cas?” Dean snapped.  


“All of us Dean. Everyone is better off without me here. I’m being hunted by the angels. I’m putting you all in danger and I couldn’t even help if they found us.” Cas said.  


“The bunker is completely off the grid, Cas. They won’t find us.” Dean said.  


“Dean, I’m human.” Cas pointed out.  


“So am I, Cas.” Dean returned.  


“Dean.” Cas growled.  


“Cas.” Dean said, looking at him steadily.  


“Dean, why? There’s no reason for it so why should I stay?” Cas groaned.  


“Damnit Cas! Don’t you see that I don’t care that you’re human? You’re family Cas, wings or not. I care about you not the angel mojo. We want you here. I need you here. Like I told you in that crypt. I need you, Cas.” Dean burst.  


“Dean, I can’t do anything you can’t. You don’t need me anymore.” Cas said sadly.  


“Cas, can’t you see what I’m trying to say here? I’m terrible at all of this but can’t you still see that I love you?” Dean said.  


Cas looked at him in shock.  


“Cas-” Dean started before Cas was on him.  


Cas pushed Dean back against the counter, kissing him hard. Dean froze in shock for a moment before throwing his arms around Castiel. One hand wrapped around Cas’ waist, the other burying itself in Cas’ hair. Cas pulled back. Dean stared at him with wide eyes.  


“I’m sorry Dean. I don’t know-” He started only to be interrupted by Dean’s lips against his.  


“Don’t apologize, Cas. I just wasn’t expecting it. I never thought that you would-”  


Cas cut him off this time. “Of course I do. I love you, Dean Winchester. I’ve loved you since I first saw you.” Dean pressed another kiss to Cas’ lips.  


Cas pushed Dean harder against the counter as Dean tightened his arms around him. Cas was unsure how long they remained that way before they were interrupted by a series of sounds; a catcall, a cleared throat and Gabe.  


“Well, looks like the two of you finally pulled your heads out of your asses.” Gabe teased.  


Dean grumbled quietly as they parted and Cas growled. Dean laughed at Cas’ reaction before looking up and groaning. Cas followed his gaze. In the doorway stood a grinning Charlie and Gabe flanking an unsteady looking Sam. Sam smiled softly.  


“I was wondering how long it would take you two idiots to stop dancing around each other.” Gabe said with a smirk.  


Kevin shuffled into the kitchen. He glanced at the assembled group before turning to the three in the doorway with a sharp “Pay up.” He held out a hand.  


Castiel looked at them confusedly before turning a questioning look to Dean.  


“It looks like they bet on us.” Dean explained.  


“On when you two would get together.” Gabe corrected with a wink.  


“Sam had never. Gabe bet in a couple months. I said right after Cas showed back up. Kevin thought it would be a few days after that.” Charlie told them.  


“Why?” Cas asked curiously.  


“Cause we knew how Dean felt and Gabe told us that you told him about your feelings for Dean. So we figured what was the harm.” Sam said.  


“It’s cause they’re nosy bastards, Cas. Don’t let them fool you.” Dean said, irritation and fondness lacing through his tone.  


Cas smiled at them before grabbing Dean’s hand. “I hope none of you need us for the next few hours.” He said before dragging a blushing Dean out of the room.  


“But I finally figured out how to fix this!” Kevin called after them.  


“Later Kev.” Dean growled before the door to his bedroom slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had passed since Cas and Dean had gotten together. Things were starting to look up for them. They had managed to take out Metatron and restore the angels to heaven. Things had gotten relatively calm. Cas and Gabe had gotten their grace back. They had released Crowley with a tentative truce. Sam and Gabe were getting close and Dean was willing to bet something would come out of that soon. Dean and Sam were discussing moving. Dean had started to consider marring Cas. Quint had contacted them a few weeks ago to ask them to look into some disappearances that he believed were related to the supernatural. They had started looking into it but knew that they would have to be there to see what was going on to really figure it out. With that move floating tentatively on the horizon they had contacted Garth to let him know about the bunker. He was moving in now to use it as his version of Bobby’s house.  


Dean’s phone rang. “Hello?” He answered.  


“Hey De.” Came a girl’s voice.  


“Lizzie, hey. How are you?” He asked, smiling.  


“Fine. I just got back to the states. I’ve got a question for you.” She replied.  


“Shoot.”  


“You guys busy? Stiles called with an interesting question a few months ago. I’m about to go visit him and Uncle Stilinski.” She said.  


“When are you going?”  


“Like now.” She said.  


“We’ll come with you. That way we can all visit and he can meet Cas and Gabe.” Dean said.  


“You and Cas finally got together, I heard.” She said teasingly.  


“How?”  


“Charlie.” She replied. “Look, I’ll head your direction and then we can all head to Beacon Hills together. Sound good?”  


“Yeah. I’ll let everyone know. See ya soon.” Dean said.  


“Bye, De. See ya in a bit.”  


Dean grinned. “Hey, Cas.” He called to the angel from across the room. “We’re gonna go on a trip. Wanna get started packing? I gotta got tell Sam.”  


“That was your cousin.” Cas said.  


“Yeah, we’re going to go visit our uncle in California with her.” He explained.  


Cas nodded and Dean kissed his cheek. “I’ll be there in a minute.” He told him.  


Cas nodded again and Dean walked towards Sam’s room. “Sam! Lizzie called.” He yelled.  


“What?” Sam asked peeking out of his room.  


“Lizzie just called. She’s headed to go visit Tom and Stiles. We’re gonna go with her. Get to packing. She’ll be here in a couple hours.” Dean told him.  


“Alright. I’ll tell Gabe.” Sam said.  


Dean nodded and headed back to the room he shared with Cas. His phone rang again.  


“Hey” He said.  


“Hey, sorry, I forgot to actually inform you of the question.” Lizzie said sheepishly. “So Stiles wants to know if in the not crazed werewolves, you know the ones that have packs, how much have you heard about the hierarchy of the pack? That’s all, bye.”  


Good god what had Stiles gotten himself into.


End file.
